All For Him
by imsocrank
Summary: John Cena kept having the same dream over and over again. It was time to put an end to it. CENTON, SLASH.


Claw-like fingers raked down his sweaty chest and he could feel goose bumps rise on top of the tingling skin. He glanced down through heavy eyelids and met similar ones.

"Don't be afraid John. I have no intent on hurting you tonight." The calm voice sounded so familiar. Why wasn't he able to identify this man, especially since this person was inches away from his face, breathing down the front of his neck, making his short hair stand on end?

"I need to know who you are," John whispered, "I need to-" The person was fading into nothing, the warm body on top of his was disappearing into darkness, his own body was becoming invisible.

John awoke with a start.

* * *

"Yeah, and I couldn't see his face. Randy, I've been dreaming the same dream for two weeks now and I still can't figure out who it is." John took a large sip from his coffee and made a face at the bitter taste that met his tongue.

Randy smiled, but shook his head. "John, I don't know what to tell you. I mean you really can't see any part of this guy? Not even a hand, a foot, an eye?"

John shook his head and sighed. "How come all of a sudden I'm dreaming about this person? I've never had a dream that I can't get rid of."

Randy stirred his watered-down coffee and reached out a hand to pat John's forearm. "If it's really bugging you, maybe you need to go see a guidance counselor, or some type of dream interpreter."

John just nodded, but didn't tell Randy the way he had just given him goose bumps.

After the live episode of RAW, John went straight to the plane, lap top and pillow in hand. He didn't worry about his luggage. He had told his fellow friends to bring it on board.

He found his seat and rested the pillow behind his back in a comfortable position with his laptop resting on top of his knees. Cody was his seatmate and the whole time he asked questions about this and that.

"Why are you looking up _that_?"

"What does _this _have to do with anything?"

"Why does _that _happen?"

John grit his teeth together and glared at Cody. "If you don't shut the fuck up, so help me God, I will slice your fucking tongue out. Do you understand?"

Cody sat back, completely shocked at what John had said, and nodded. "I'm sorry."

John didn't hear another word from him the rest of the flight.

* * *

The next day, John called Randy during lunch, and told him the information he had found on his laptop about having repeating dreams.

"I know it's not ESP. I doubt any of the stuff I've been dreaming will ever actually happen." John said, a big chunk of ham sandwich in his mouth.

John could hear Randy laughing.

"You never know." Randy replied.

"Randy, you're not helping me. The laptop isn't helping me, and no, I'm not going to a fucking counselor. You better come up with something and quick, before I disconnect your hairless ass."

"Ok, ok, fine. This is going to sound extremely bizarre and ridiculous, but it's the only way John. Promise me you won't freak out when I tell you."

John nodded, forgetting Randy couldn't see him. "Yeah, promise."

"Ok, well you know how you said this person always raked his fingernails down your chest? Well."

"Well." John said attentively.

"What I'm trying to say here, is maybe at the next Monday Night Raw show, we'll get everyone to scrape their fingernails down your chest, and you see if anyone gives you that type of _feeling_."

John choked on his sandwich and dropped the phone in his milk.

* * *

"Randy, are you sure about this?" They were stopped outside Cody and Ted's locker room.

"John, do you want to find out who it is or not?" Randy asked.

John only nodded and gnawed on his bottom lip.

"So, let's get this show on the road." Randy opened the private locker room door and they both walked in, John trying to make himself small as possible.

Cody flinched when he saw John and Ted stood his ground, glaring cautiously.

"We come in peace," Randy held his hands up in the air, signaling they weren't going to start any drama. John saw Cody relax out the corner of his eye. "We just need to do a little test to figure out something for John. You boys think you can help?"

"We're listening." Ted replied, taking a step forward.

"All we need you two to do, is scrape your nails down John's chest. Simple as that." Randy said. "John, lift up your shirt."

Laughter met their ears, but was quickly silent when Randy sent his two former friends a death glare. "Who shall be the first? Eenie, meenie, minie, Cody!"

Cody jumped from his place on the bench and stood shakily.

John sighed and lifted his shirt, giving everyone eyesight of his extraordinary six pack. "Just do it Cody. I want this to be over as quick as you do." John said, before squeezing his eyes shut.

Cody raised both hands in front of them and quickly dragged them down the front of John. Red scratch marks appeared quickly and John hissed. "Fuck, no. Definitely not him."

Ted did the same, but John could barely feel anything, due to Ted biting off all of his nails.

"Okay," Randy said behind a humongous smile, "Thanks guys for your help, I think we're going to leave now. Come on John."

If eyes could kill, Randy would be digging his grave right now. John slowly walked out, never taking his eyes off Randy. "You dick! That fucking hurt. Look, Cody cut me."

"Boo hoo," Randy said, raising a sheet of notepaper in front of his eyes. He scratched off two names and said, "At least we know it's not them two."

John peaked over the sheet of paper. There were twenty-three more names.

* * *

John was passed out on the couch, lazily sipping at his diet coke. "Randy, please tell me that was the last of the list. I may be a wrestler, but damn, does getting scratched fucking hurt."

Randy walked over to John and handed him a damp, cold washcloth. "That's the last of them and you didn't feel one single thing toward any of them?" Randy collapsed next to his friend.

"That is a negative, but if you want to talk pain, completely, all the way, positive." John placed the refreshing piece of cloth on his abs and let it sit there.

"I just don't understand. We went through everybody, every single body." Randy reached for the diet coke with a limp hand and accidently grasped at John's abdomen.

John flinched and became rigid. _Oh no, no, no! Not him, not my friend for over ten years. Just breathe, John. In, out, in out. Oh shit, it really is him. That was right, his name wasn't included on the list. So, that day when Randy did touch him when they were drinking coffee really was real._

John began to hyperventilate and quickly reached for the rag, smearing it across his face.

"John, you okay? What happened?"

Before Randy could touch him again, John ran out the room and into the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"Mike, have you seen John Cena?" Randy ran up to The Miz, digging his nails into Mike's shoulders.

"Ouch and yeah, crying like a little girl in the boy's bathroom." Mike was startled.

"Mike, I need you to think hard. Did he say why?" Randy ushered.

Mike bit his bottom lip and sucked on it for a while. He was thinking hard, just like Randy had told him to do. "He said. Crap, sorry Randy, I can't remember. I don't think he said anything."

Randy took off in the direction of the restrooms.

"Wait!" Came Mike's worried voice. "I remember what he said when he came in. He said why him and then he just broke down."

Randy was screaming 'thank you' all the way there.

Randy pushed open the bathroom stall and closed it behind him softly. John looked up through puffy, red eyes and tried to cover his weakness up.

"It was you all along. It was you who I dreamed about doing those things to me. I'm such a fucking pervert. I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"Don't you ever say that. John, I stood by you the first day of this and I'm still going to stand by you. I wouldn't have helped you if I were disgusted by it. John, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would never trade a thing."

John looked up from his place on the floor and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, you dumbass, and to tell you the truth, I was personally hoping none of those guys were for you."

"So, I went through all that for nothing?" John said.

"No, not for nothing." Randy slowly began to walk toward John, crouching when he got in front of him. He took John's face and stared into the hypnotizing, blue eyes.

Randy leaned in and pressed his moist lips to John's. The kiss shocked the living day lights out of John. He never knew Randy was like this, but he was glad he was. It felt so good and John melted into Randy's body.

When neither of them could breathe and could feel their whole body going numb, they pulled apart.

"No where near for nothing." Randy assured.


End file.
